Strictly Gary and Petey - Exposure
by Katnipkity
Summary: Pete prepares for his sophomore year at Bullworth, but is troubled to find out that he is now sharing a room with Gary. Tensions increase as Gary pressures Petey into exposing his sexuality.


**Pairing:** Petey x Gary

**Rating:** M for sexual content and harsh language

**Warning:** Slash fiction between two boys

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Rockstore, this is merely my story.

**A/N**: This is a tribute to Darkmoon's story that "Mysteriously" vanished from Fanfict, so here's my fun little attempt. Remember, leave a review if you're interested in more chapters. :')

The blue rim of a pair of glasses glinted dully in the morning rays; cutting through the window shades behind a three legged desk. The metal and glass lenses taking on an almost golden luster in the first gray light of an early summer dawn.

A boy slept quietly on the wooden surface of the desk, the only movement being the gentle swell of each breath. The water from the washing machine in the next room was a light trickle that hummed through the house, and the wind from an open window on the second floor echoed down the staircase beside his door.

Petey slept, and although his mother had been up for some time preforming her routinely chores she decided to give him a little more rest.

He opened his eyes just as the alarm clock on his desk flipped over to 7:00 AM. Squinting against a few errant rays of light he reached over and turned off the alarm before it could begin it's infernal ringing.

Monday.

He yawned as he got to his feet, running an absent hand through his hair as he groped for his glasses on the desk.

Monday meant french toast he remembered with a childish grin. but as he made his way to his dresser something caught his eye, something that wiped the smile from his face. A sweater vest accompanied by a button up shirt, socks and a pair of khaki shorts. It was his sophomore year, and he got to spend a few weeks at home with his mother while they cleared out the dorms for slight renovations.

He had also heard rumors that Gary was returning after a very generous donation from a relative, an offer Petey wouldn't put past a greedy man like Mr. Crabblesnitch.

"Peter honey," a voice called from the kitchen. "Are you up?"

He blinked in response, forcing down the rising panic that bubbled in his stomach and threatened to emerge at any given moment. "Yes, mom." he responded loud enough to be heard.

Knock, knock

The door opened, his mother stepping in with a smile "French toast?"

* * *

A ten minute drive from Petey's house, Bullworth was located just on the edge of town, about three blocks in width and length combined. It was a stone's throw from the beach, and the scent of salt water hung heavy in the air. A row of old rusted monkey bars sat between a grove of trees, and stone paths snaked through the whole quad to each respective building.

Upon entering through the front gates of the academy, a faint hum of a train whistle could occasionally be heard in the distance, the sound an almost mellow whisper on the wind. A few oak trees sprung up from the grass nearest to the benches. The breeze ran through the almost skeletal arms of the trees, whistling through the grass and clinking some swings together.

Petey watched out the window as he and his mother pulled up to the curb of the academy, teenage kids could be seen busily crossing the crowded intersections just beyond the entrance.

"Well honey, here we are." His mother said smiling, turning to face him in the back seat. "Don't forget to call!" She playfully shouted, poking him on the knee. She then motioned to the door "Go ahead."

So he did. He climbed out, pushed shut the door, and watched the car pull slowly away, growing smaller as it passed over the bridge. The heat outside was like a hand that reached forward and wrapped itself around him. At first, it felt nice after the chill of the air conditioning, but then, very quickly, the hand began to squeeze. He was sweating, and the sun was in his eyes—hovering, humming.

"We're here." A female voice remarked, distracting him from the heat.

The 'here' was said with absolute disdain and abhorrence. One of the girls seated inside a luxurious chauffeur-driven vehicle that had just pulled up, looked dubiously out the rolled down window. When the doors had opened, a few girls stepped out and confidently strode pass him as if he were an ordinary houseplant.

Petey tried not to sigh too audibly as he entered behind them, passing the gate he made a valiant attempt to ignore the intrusive presence of all the in-your-face students. The school would always be the epitome of clichés.

"Move it twerp!" a deep voice demanded as it passed.

And before Petey could respond he was sent back staggering when something struck him in the shoulder. "Ow." He whimpered as he caught himself across the pavement. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the retreating back of his assailant, it hadn't been more than a minute and already he was being bullied.

The walk to the boys dorm was relatively short, and as he approached the large wooden doors a few yards away, they suddenly swung open "What a dweeb!" a tall boy shouted as he sprinted from the doorway, stepping back Petey narrowly avoided being plowed over as he passed.

"Wretched fiends!" a nasal voice whined, catching Petey's attention as he slipped through the door before it shut. His gaze strayed in the direction of a rather awkward-looking chubby boy he recognized as Algie stumbling to his feet and looking fairly disheveled and annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Petey asked.

The heavy boy turned to him, fixing his glasses, giving the smaller boy an annoyed stared.

"What's it to you pixie-boy?"

Petey blinked in reaction to the Algie's sudden hostility. What was his problem? Feeling rather hurt and ready to walk away, a new voice appeared from the hall beside them.

"Oh, you're so intimidating pee-stain, shouldn't you be off in the nurse's office getting your diaper changed?" The new taller boy chuckled darkly as he approached; blocking off Pete's getaway.

"S-sorry Gary." The heavy boy stuttered, stepping back.

Gary chuckled again, shoving him away roughly. "Now run along Pee-stain before you stain the carpet."

"Ow" he whined as he retreated down the hall.

Petey felt his stomach twist, intimidated by Gary's presence, afraid that he could be his next victim, he lowered his head and made way toward the stairs, but was cut off once again by the taller boy's hand.

"And what do we have here." Gary smiled crookedly, pushing Petey back until they were facing each other. He was tall and Pete was so small; he ended up crouching in front of him, as if he were a child.

"H-hi Gary.." Petey tried to speak, but felt the words stuck in his throat. He decided that it was wiser not to say anything.

Amusement played on Gary's face as he took in Petey's appearance. "Ah, how did you manage to get even girlier Petey." He stressed that last word intentionally, as if he testing the boy's temper. But unwilling to play Gary's game, Petey looked away "Whatever." He muttered, letting the insult slide, and turned from him in another attempt to escape, but was once again blocked by his arm.

"Oh chill out, pal." His voice was suddenly demanding and mocking at the same time, "No reason to be such a baby."

Petey turned to him, "I'm not being a baby." he said firmly "You're just a jerk."

"Oh, that hurts my feelings." Gary's voice was now full of mocking sorrow. "And to think I went out of my way to protect you from big-bad Pee-stain."

Petey was now becoming increasingly frustrated with Gary's ability to manipulate their conversation. And could tell Gary was enjoying himself. Ignoring the building frustration in his stomach, Petey did his best to steady his voice before replying with a question.

"What do you want from me?"

He asked this question in a neutral tone, without any heat.

"What do you want from me." Gary repeated in a high-pitched sarcastic tone, supposedly to imitate the way Petey spoke. "Relax, pansy-boy." He said attempting to take Pete under his arm, but having had enough of him, was shrugged away.

Much to his surprise Gary let him go this time, his hands held up in defeat, and face still painted with a smug expression that caused his stomach to knot up again. Petey simply sighed and marched down the hallway, he was sure if he sighed anymore this morning, he wouldn't have any air left.

He hadn't gotten far before bumping into Jimmy, who was sporting the same old serious expression that seemed natural on him. He was leaving his room when he spotted Petey and ran over to him "Hey, Pete."

Petey smiled at his friend as he approached "Hey Jimmy, what's up?"

The older boy shrugged his shoulders "Just picking up the last of my stuff from Lola's."

Pete remembered now, Lola and Jimmy broke up during the break when he found her making out with her greaser ex-boyfriend in his beach house. Even the lowest members of the social totem pole like Petey had heard about it.

"I'm sorry about what happened Jimmy."

Jimmy wrung his wrists "It was whatever, she's a skank."

Even though the he tried to hide it, Petey could tell Jimmy was hurt. Pride, anger, or shock, he couldn't say which, knew one could account for it just as well as any other.

"Well I better get going, she left all my shit out on her front porch. " Jimmy nodded goodbye, "Later Pete." and broke into an easy sprint down the hall.

The smile he resisted earlier emerged, and he offered up no resistance to it. Turning on his heels and began down the hall in the opposite direction.

After a brief exploration of the boys dorm he eventually came across his room, hesitating only to double check the number on the door, he lightly pushed it open and was greeted by the cold exhalation of air as he stepped through. Inside, it felt more like an hotel room than a dorm, clean and heavily air-conditioned, he could feel the sweat drying on his skin, the odd sensation of goose-bumps rose across his forearm as his hand idly groped for the switch on the wall. Clasping it, he quickly flipped it up and shut the door behind him.

The room was plain, two single-sized beds positioned opposite of each other, a single desk was tucked against the wall between two dressers. The windows were positioned over one of the beds, and as his eyes traced them he noticed a few opened bags already sitting on the foot of the bed. Comprehension suddenly dawned, and he gulped audibly, he had aroommate.

It wasn't that he minded sharing a room, in fact he rather enjoyed sharing with his brother when they were young. They'd often stay up past their bedtimes and watch old, scary movies, play video games and occasionally sneak out into the kitchen for a snack. It was the prospect of having to share with a complete stranger that frightened him now.

He approached one of the bags, and noticed a pair of initials printed on one of them. His fingers traced the letters as he read them out loud. "G, S."

"Smelling my underwear Femme-boy?" A familiar voice mocked from behind, causing Petey to spin abruptly in it's direction. Gary stood at the door, wearing the same smug expression he wore earlier. "I knew there was something off about you Petey"

"Gary..." Petey managed to whisper.

"Why so tense?" Gary grinned and stepped toward the smaller boy. "

Petey began to step back until he realized what he was doing. He refused to let Gary intimidate him again, and instead, stood his ground and gave the taller boy an annoyed stare. But Gary towered over him now, effectively cornering him between the bed and wall, a cruel smile playing on his face.

As much as he hated to admit it, the taller boy frightened him, he felt his resilience quickly dwindling, and could only stare up into Gary's darkened eyes to whisper, "What do you want..." he was shocked at how weak his voice sounded, his breath shallow and soft, trying desperately not to let Gary overwhelm him.

"I always wondered about you Femme-boy" Gary purred, intrigued by the way Petey's breath hitched in his throat when he was nervous. Proud that he could still evoke such a strong reaction from the smaller boy. Petey could feel the blood rushing to his face, suffused brightly to the tips of his ears.

"What's wrong little Petey?" Gary asked darkly, his breath was hot across Petey's neck, eliciting a soft moan that he immediately regretted making. He looked up at the taller boy, his lips slightly parted, eyes flickering and Gary was struck from balls to brains by that image and this had to stop.

Gary backed away his head enough to whisper. "So Petey does like boys."

"Shut up Gary," Petey snapped, feeling slightly flustered and annoyed "Why did they even let you out of Happy Volts anyway?" The words came out more venomous then he intended, but he didn't falter behind them.

Gary's former polish wore, and he looked suddenly furious, but then the expression faded and Petey thought for a moment that he may have just imagined it.

"Why, you ask?" his voice betrayed his cool demeanor. "Because I jumped their stupid little hoops, and gave them the answers they wanted to hear." Gary then cocked his head slightly to the side. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't happy to see me little Petey."

Pete shrunk, and balled the blankets in his hands nervously. He was a coward at heart— he had no illusions about this, knew that he'd sacrifice much to escape difficulty or conflict- and he'd avoided it as best he could. He could feel his resolve crumbling, his shoulders slumping at his sides. "I'm sorry Gary.."

Gary paused a moment, eyeing Petey before leaning down to be at eye level with him. "See Petey? That's what I like about you. You're a coward." He leaned in closer, making Petey's face flush. "Not a single ounce of fight in you, spineless."

Pete wanted to hit him, wanted to prove him wrong, if only to spite him, but his resolve had crumbled too far, reduced to sand that slipped through his fingers.

Gary knew it too, could see it on the smaller boy's face, in how he cowered against the bed, buckling under pressure. He lowered his eyes to Petey's neck, followed the slender slope down to his collarbone and felt his groin coil. He suppressed the urge to taste it, to elicit more moans from the smaller boy, but pulled away instead.

Petey felt the incredible loss of the larger boy's heat, and opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd shut, spotting Gary leaving the room.

What just happened?


End file.
